A social-networking system, which may include a social-networking website, may enable its users (such as persons or organizations) to interact with it and with each other through it. The social-networking system may, with input from a user, create and store in the social-networking system a user profile associated with the user. The user profile may include social and family connections, demographic information, communication-channel information, and information on personal interests of the user. A user may query the social-networking system to search for other users who satisfy some criteria (e.g., in order to locate families or friends).